


Spilling Midnight

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oral Sex, Smut, Stair Sex, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: The hellfire in his love's narrowed eyes shone brighter than the fireworks filling the skies of London where his servants currently resided. The explosions of colour welcoming in the year 1890 truly were a magnificent sight, but nowhere near as bewitching as the palms stroking his sides and the slick muscle delving deeper into his snug hole, stretching and spreading him with slit pupils speaking all manners of lust that his open lips were unable to.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Spilling Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> As I look at this one-shot, all I can think is: "Wow! I can't believe it's 2018 now!" Clearly, I'm still processing 2017 and can't handle it already being a new decade... It doesn't seem like that much time had gone by, but maybe that's just me. Happy ~~2020~~ 2018 guys!!

The plum carpet chafing against Ciel's bare back was rough, but not as rough as the claws biting into his bucking hips. Firm hands held him down, keeping him from slipping on the staircase that he was draped across so wantonly as the clock struck twelve. His thighs were spread and his fingers splayed across the edge of the stair pressing into the small of his back, squirming with every flick and flutter of his butler's devilish tongue. The hellfire in his love's narrowed eyes shone brighter than the fireworks filling the skies of London where his servants currently resided. The explosions of colour welcoming in the year 1890 truly were a magnificent sight, but nowhere near as bewitching as the palms stroking his sides and the slick muscle delving deeper into his snug hole, stretching and spreading him with slit pupils speaking all manners of lust that his open lips were unable to. 

Unconcerned with his tilted position while held by the demon, the earl pulled Sebastian closer by the legs curled over the immortal's shoulders. His back arched almost painfully, straining against the fingers pinning him whenever that wandering tongue brushed the delicate bundle of nerves that drove him mad with lechery, caressing it as precum wept from his tip and dripped down to his sac, seeping onto his twitching orifice and the unholy's lips. The appeasing purr as the devil devoured him caused him to shiver with unbridled want, pliant body contorting whenever Sebastian retreated and urged him into a sitting position once more. The tears of pleasure beading in his eyes overflowed at the change in position, trickling down his cheeks only to be licked away by his lover's hungry mouth. 

"Exquisite," Sebastian careened, sitting astride a single stair while pulling the mortal onto his lap, back against the rail and his master's pinkened cock pressed against his unclothed stomach. Their suits were discarded at the bottom of the stairs, eyepatch and gloves piled carelessly atop their coats. The coolness of the polished wood on his back was ignored in favour of the warm body he embraced, his own prick pleading desperately for attention betwixt Ciel's soft cheeks and the small of his back. With a coy smirk, he sank his lips into the hollow above the boy's collarbone, sucking over raspberry bites and the tiny, healing punctures of fangs. He growled, seductive and dangerous against his contractee's pulse when those narrow fingers wrapped firmly around his throbbing dick, irises glowing in a demonic fashion as he was encased in the sliding palm. It was guided against the addicting heat that promised to wrap him in an embrace more profound than that of the aristocrat's clinging arms, breaching the noble's entrance inch by inch.

He gripped Ciel more securely, allowing him to take a moment to grow used to his size despite the sheer amount of times he'd taken him in their years together. Another year had passed without completing his lord's quest for revenge, and yet he found himself relieved rather than irate. Eternal life often seemed like a curse, monotonous and without joy aside from what little was found in anticipation of his next meal. So when he was given the chance to hold and ravage this sweet, sinful creature in exchange for his services, he was more than willing to trade his freedom for this sly little minx who cried his name so beautifully as he plunged into that clinging channel.

Ciel squeezed around the thick cock all but tearing him apart, remaining stagnant while Sebastian worked his hips in a way that made stars and galaxies explode behind the mismatched eyes locked onto the carnelian pair of the immortal. He twitched as needy moans spilled forth from his slick, cherry lips, prick gliding against his lover's firm abdomen whenever he began to join in on the series of powerful thrusts. Sebastian knew each and every sweet spot and weakness he possessed, just as he knew the demon's, proved by the smoothing of fingers up his waist whenever he released a breathy sigh. Why would he ever trade the chance to revel in such ecstasy for the cold night air and a show of colourful explosions? He found more pleasure here, in the arms of the devil, riding him into the early hours of morning; free to scream and writhe without restraint while Sebastian pounded into him with relentless bucks and a renewed sense of urgency.

He latched onto his beloved's hair, twining the long, midnight strands around his digits and tugging just hard enough to produce a guttural snarl. As if all control snapped, he hissed in an almost animal fashion whenever Sebastian lurched forward to capture his lips with a harsh nip. The taste of copper and the warm sensation of blood on his lips and chin further ignited the flame burning betwixt them, making the earl's cheeks to flush feverishly while perspiration built on his neck. His tongue pushed carnally again Sebastian's own as his head was tilted back, the fingers on his hip bones digging deeper until faint bruises began to form beneath their increased pressure. Shoving against the floor beneath them, he rose and fell faster upon the cock filling him so thoroughly, breath hitching as he took control of their frenzied connection.

With admiration tilting his smile into one of wickedness, Sebastian let Ciel to have this moment, primal urges taking control as he nibbled and kissed the tempting neck that Ciel offered up so willing for the claiming. The boy's blunt nails dug into his shoulders as he practically huffed at the effort it took to maintain a fast so rapid, screams sounding over his butler's head until said man raised his chin to stare into the eyes that brought him the fascination and enchantment that he was bereaved of for so very long. "So perfect, pet… So fucking perfect," He groaned, baritone transforming into a unique, yet entrancing, amalgamation of his demonic and mortal tongues. He met Ciel's movements in perfect synchronization to aid him in reaching his peak, not missing the grateful sigh that fell from the nobleman's lips.

A melody of Latin words of which Ciel failed to pinpoint the meaning of were crooned mellifluously, deep and lovingly into his ear, and with a particularly violent prod at his prostate, he was sent spiraling into a haze of blinding enrapture - spilling between their heaving chests with an echoing whine of the demon's given name. Through the dampness of his thick lashes and his blurry vision, he watched Sebastian's expression grow more amatory, pumping himself off with three more quick thrusts before filling the mortal to the brim, black seed overflowing between his alabaster thighs and cheeks, painting his skin in valtablack before dribbling down onto Sebastian's own legs, a few splotches even making it onto the dark rug stretched across the length of the grand staircase. The man's groan made Ciel shudder pleasurably, going boneless in the arms entrapping him. The action earned a reverberating chuckle. "Have I ever told you how much I love your dick?" The earl simpered, raising a single brow at the smirking demon. If only to get a rise out of him, he swiped some of the thick ropes of sooty cum from his legs, sucking his fingers into his mouth with an exaggeration moan. "Delicious..." 

"Not in those exact words, but your screams told me well enough," Sebastian hummed, nuzzling into the boy's sweat-dampened locks of cinereal. He offered an approving rumble at the drip of black stuck to the sinful little earl's bottom lip, leaning in to lick it away with a bone-deep satisfaction at the boy's willingness to consume his essence, as well as the audacity he had to coo at its taste as if it were one of his favourite desserts. Perhaps it was at this point. "Have I ever told you how much I adore that tight little hole of yours?" He countered, watching Ciel's face burn a bright strawberry. A quiet grumble of, "A few times…", made his smirk expand into a charming grin as he stood, keeping his little darling close to his chest as he carried him to his chambers bridal style. It was half-past midnight and soon the servants would return, it was best that they not remain nude on the stairs whenever they arrive at the door. "Give me a moment to retrieve our clothing from the stairs and then I'll return to clean you up," Sebastian said, balancing the earl on his feet before gesturing to the inky blackness staining his legs and rear. He departed after receiving a quick nod, returning moments later with a warm, damp cloth in hand and a robe tied loosely around his waist, stomach already free of his master's own snowy release. No words were spoken as he wiped down the boy, faintly shivering now that he was no longed grasped in the throes of euphoria. Sebastian was quick to notice. "Ah, we can't have you catching a chill," He fretted, lifting his lover only to place him in the sea of soft sheets covering his bed. After slipping from his robe and quickly stoking the fire, he joined him.

As Ciel felt the covers tugged up to his neck, he allowed Sebastian to pull him against his chest, arms circling the immortal's waist as long fingers tenderly caressing his back to help spread heat. "Now that I have answered your question… Have I ever told you how much I love _you_?" Ciel murmured, nuzzling beneath his lover's chin. He relaxed fully whenever warm breath fanned over his hair, lulled into utter serenity despite his wakefulness.

"Quite a few times, but that doesn't mean I wish for you to stop… Especially since I am so very enamoured with you as well," Sebastian whispered, closing his eyes as he simply held the human that had captured his interest as well as his heart. He pressed his lips to Ciel's temple as the mortal closed his eyes as well, basking in the calm afterglow of their shared affections. Oh how he hoped they would have many more years together before being forced to part… "Happy new year, my darling. May it be the best you've had in many years…"

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello, convince me that it's 2020, request things, all that good stuff.  
> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
